Thoughts
by MasterSpikeII
Summary: Just a short story I whipped up while I was in the mood. RayxSonia.


I own nothing. Oneshot.

He was always on her mind. In fact, no one else was on her mind most of the time but him. Her name was Mystique Sonia, and the person on her mind was none other than Mighty Ray. Sure they would fight, but that's because she couldn't find any other way to let out her feelings towards the guy.

Every time they would get on an argument, she would always smile, even if she lost, which rarely happens. No, the reason she smiles is because he talked to her. No one else knew of her feelings, not even Yaksha.

So here she was, sitting on her bed in the dead of night. The Peacock queen sleeping, but still keeping time. Yaksha was snoring softly, making the sound very comforting to her, but she stayed awake, regardless because of one little short kid about her age.

Knowing she couldn't sleep, she slowly got up and set Yaksha down gently as to not wake him. She then silently made her way out, taking her robe and slippers, and took a walk around Big Green. No one was awake at this time, but she didn't mind.

As she walked, she thought about all the good and bad things Ray did. Sure he was annoying at times, but she knew he couldn't help it, after all, the whole overconfidence thing was just a phase, and she was sure everyone knew it.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. She looked in through the cafeteria door windows and saw a figure asleep on a table. She slowly and cautiously made her way in and moved closer. As she did, she began to make out the shape of the person in there, and immediately cursed her luck. It was Mighty Ray.

Knowing she had nothing more to do, she walked closer and saw he had fallen asleep getting a midnight snack. She glanced at the clock on the wall, 3:02 am. She then sat beside him and took a good look at him. It did strike her funny that he wasn't wearing his usual hat. Due to this, she saw his short but spiky, messy hair that one might say almost looked like a spike trap, only made of hair.

Without even realizing it, her hand was already stroking his hair. She saw this, paused for a moment, and continued. She spent over half an hour doing this when she decided to try and go back to sleep. She began to get up but realized that she couldn't just leave the guy on the table. She then gently picked him up and hoisted him on her back when a voice said,

"Need a hand?"

Startled, she whipped around to see Rock munching on an apple and a blank expression on his face. She seriously hoped he didn't see her. She then quietly asked him,

"First off, what are you doing here and how long have you been there?"

Rock chewed for a moment before swallowing and said,

"Eh, I just felt the need for a little snack. As to how long, beats me. I just came here through the kitchen door when I saw you carrying him, which reminds me, why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb, why were you carrying him?"

"Oh, well he's my sparring partner tomorrow and I decided to make sure he wouldn't complain about a sore neck when I beat him."

She was relieved she was able to come up with that last minute excuse. Regardless, He still said,

"You know that doesn't quite explain what you're doing awake at this time."

"You know you didn't really ask about that don't you?"

"Touché. Regardless though just tell me."

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around Big Green."

"And you found Ray sleeping here."

"Right."

Rock just shrugged and said,

"Whatever. Like I asked, need a hand?"

Sonia thought this for a moment. She didn't want to let go of him, but as to not arouse any suspicion, she answered,

"Sure."

He then took Ray of her back and they both walked towards Ray's room. They entered and carefully laid him down on his bed. Rock then placed his hat on him which was sitting right beside the bed on his nightstand. The two then exited the room and went to their separate rooms saying goodnight. Rock however, said one more thing before he left,

"You know he likes you too, right?"

Sonia couldn't say anything, mainly because he had already turned the corner. Regardless, she stood there speechless, until she decided to pull one more stunt. She crept back into Ray's room and planted a kiss on his forehead and left.

As she laid herself on her bed, she slipped Yaksha back on and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
